if you are italian, you will run like an italian
by childhappy7
Summary: Kasumi meets a old women after being chased by a group of thugs and gets transported into a weird world. (Submit your OC in the reviews 3 n ill add you to the story) WARNING! Rated T for Romano and France. Will be romance and comedy. We have cookies...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Mwuahaha the joy right? but surprisingly this is not a Casteheaven fanfiction, but alas a Hetalia one. Yey! Okay so I've been reading Naruto Fanfiction where Girls go into Naruto world, fall in love, sappy ass stuff Yea i get it. But what would be better than a Naruto fanfic but a Hetalia one =D. Kasumi will obviously be our Main OC here but i may add another one. and if you want put your OC in the reviews and ill add you as a oc :3. just do a Name, person want to be with, looks, personality Blah blah blah. I WILL NOT STEAL ANYONE LOVE INTEREST! I will wait for OC to be done and then choose someone okay? Good. SO my frands review and enjoy!~**

 **kasumi- Kusekabe do the disclaimer!**

 **Kusekabe- Everything belongs to hidekazu himaruya and -looks at smudge writing- Kasumi made cookies**

 **Azusa- so she made poisonus cookies**

 **Kasumi- My cookies aren't poisoned!**

When the sky is blue and not a cloud in the sky, the world seems at peace. Seemed as if nothing could go wrong! But of course i would jinx that. I was walking down the road nice and smoothly. I felt at peace and didn't pay no mind to anything surrounding me. Of course this was a bad idea because i then bumped into a gang of thugs. Yes imagine my luck. Not even 1 paragraph in and i already manage to piss someone off.

They were glaring at me and i shit you not, one of them looked like shaquille o'neal but much shorter. "Hey watch where you're going" one buff guy with a bald head said glaring viciously me. "I guess i couldn't get out of the way fast enough because of your inhumanly FATASS" is what i would have said if this was some cheesy Fanfic. Which is it. SO therefore i did say that. And boy let me tell ya. If i thought tomato red was the reddest a person's face could have gone to, damn was i wrong. His face lit up like fireworks. Trust me, it was a bad thing.

"You piece of-" Before he could finish i did what any coward would do. I ran- Fast. They seemed to be shocked for a second when i looked back but when they caught themselves up, they ran after me. OK i am not a fast runner, no way. But when i need to, I WILL RUN. I shrieked for my life and ran like a maniac down the road. But alas i am not fast and this is has to be a little bit realistic.

They were right behind me almost so they could touch me. I made a strict left and by now i was lost. I saw this weird house which i ran to and knocked loudly on the door. I shrieked "HELP". An elderly Women with weird crazy light blue hair opened up. She seemed like a kind soul to me but i was wrong. Again obviously. She glared at the men behind me and Yelled at them. "WHATYA THINK YOUR DOING! LET YOUR SLIMY LITTLE HANDS OFF THIS YOUNG CHILD" (im 21..) "AND GET OFF MY PROPERTY OR ILL CALL THE COPS". Badass grandma for the win. The thugs seemed to respect their elders because they left fast.

I silently was cheering in my head. Then the lady looked at me and grinned. Her posture changed and she gave a toothy smile. "Well without that act. What did you do to piss off the thugs so bad". I scratched the back of my neck and chuckled "I may or may not have bumped into them and called them a fatass". The lady was silent for a moment before bursting out laughing. "Oh my! They deserved that and they deserve a whole lot more" the laughing lady said happily. It seemed that i brightened up her day. Point 1 to me!.

"OH! I forgot to introduce myself! I am Jennifer Clinton, well you can just call me Mrs, Clinton" she said cheerfully. I grinned "Okay . Thank you very much for saving me". chuckled "Aw sweetie it's notin. You weren't the first one who came running here after bein chased by them" she replied walking inside "Come in i'll make some tea". I followed in after her. Her house was pretty comfortable for the most part.

Except i got this weird aura from the box on the coffee table.

It seemed normal enough to touche though. Even though that would be extremely rude.

"Hey , What is this box?" I asked her pointing to the lightly shaded purple box. Her eyes glanced toward it and a sad smile was forced onto her. "Inside is a very special ring. Its Magical".

Magical? magic is impossible, just a fantasy. "How is it magical?" This seemed to stranger to be true. There had to be a twist somewhere... right?

The lady laughed "Well, my mother showed me the box when only a little bit younger than you. At first i thought, what a stranger and stupid box this was" She then proceeded to pick up the box and held it carefully in her arms.

"I was wrong because one night i fought with my mother about how stupid the box was. I slammed the door on her and threw the box on the ground in a fit of rage. Not knowing what happened i suddenly awoken in this wonderful world".

I cut her off for a minute "What world. What was it like?" I asked curious.

The girl stared at me for a long time before smiling. She handed me the box "Why don't you see for yourself. You seem like a girl _they_ would love to meet".

"What? who are they?" my question seemed to be ignored.

The tea whistled so she got up and went to the tea. I watched her go into the room before staring back into the box.

I grabbed the box and opened it. There lied a ring with a green gem stone inside. It didn't look magical at all. just, _a normal ring..._

I decided to try it and put it on my finger. Suddenly the room turned white and i could hear a faint chuckle in the back ground.

I would have never guessed that i was about to go face first into a world i'd never seen before...

 **a/n- this is just the prologue xD. Please review and submit your character if you want :3**

 **Kusekabe- What is hetalia?  
**

 **Azusa- A bunch of idiots, probably relatives of Kasumi or something**

 **Kasumi- ;-; Azusa that hurts. Thank you for reading!**

 **kusekabe & Azusa ignore and eat cookies.**


	2. How does water run warm in a ice land?

**A/N- Okay I'm gonna try to not blab for TOO long. I wanna thank InfiniteTea and Center2909 for our first 2 OC's! Right now You can still submit some if you'd like. Otherwise Continue and read on what is gonna happen with Kasumi and the "New" OCs. Azusa do the disclaimer, Kusekabe did it last time.  
Azusa- Disclaimer, Hetalia doesnt belong to Kasumi all rights reserved to original owner.  
**

 **Kasumi- you couldn't even bother remember the author name which is HIDEKAZU HIMARUYA.**

 **Azusa- Nope. Will you make more cookies?  
**

 **Kasumi- NO :(... Fine. ENJOY!  
**

I woke up in a tree, and the time seemed to be, look-at-sun-ow-my-eye. After that mishap I began to rub my sore eye. Of course my bad luck in this world and my world would be the same, _great, truly wonderful._

Now, i was really calm because i had no idea how far up in heights i was. but alas as soon as i looked down i gulped hard. This wasn't too good and this is also gonna be interesting. But as soon as i just found out a possible way, a when a little birdie decide to lay on my brunette head. I was confused for a second before grabbing it gentle so i could look at it better. It was a yellow chicken..?

"Um are you suppose to be a yellow chicken?" I asked the birdie. First i'm in a random tree and now i am talking to a yellow chicken. "what shall i ever tell the folks at home" I sighed. "Well you could tell them its a bird named Gilbird" A random girl who was hanging off the branch just chilling their said. A couple of seconds passed before Kasumi spoke "Now im seeing random humans".

"Ha! I'm not a 'random human' I am Lupine Maykoi!" "My name is Kasumi-" and that Bird on your head is Gilbird, his owner is Prussia. I think Gilbird found your head interesting or something, Though i don't know whats so interesting about that brown hair..." she responded curiously touching her hair. "How do you know that must information about a bird and his owner" Kasumi asked.

A moment of silence was shared before Lupine laughed. "You make me laugh Kasumi" she said happily "'How do i know so much information about a bird'". Kasumi chuckled lightly before looking at the bird. Why was the bird all the way over here in the first place. Staying here isn't solving much.

"Hey Lupine, where are we?" I asked not thinking much about where we actually are. "Oh, we are in Eastern Germany" She responding as if it wasn't a big deal. If i had water this would be the point where i'd spit it out. Eastern germany is a Long Long way from her cozy home in New York.

"Oh dear no" everything downing on her now. She felt her eyes watering realizing her life was swept off her feet and she was given to live this world. Even though it seemed really pretty she was really upset. I didn't hear lupine for a moment over my soft sniffles. Though soon i heard her also sniffle "Why are you crying?". I looked up. I knew i couldn't tell anyone the truth, or they'll think i'm insane.

"Its nothing i'm... I'm lost and far away from home" I whispered. Lupine tilted her head "Where are you from then". "America" Not bothering to state my full hometown, People in Germany probably didn't know American states.

Lupine smiled "Well if you need a place right now, you can stay with me for awhile. in exchange you can pay me back somehow". I was relieved by her generosity "Thank you so much you saved my life" i was thanking the gods for bring me this person to help me. "okay now lets get off this stupid tree" Lupine said excited and jumped off.

My eyes went wide. OMG! is she crazy?! I looked down and saw her brushing off dirt from her purple dress. She looked up at me with emerald eyes and grinned big "okay now you jump!".

'If she can do it, so can i?... right?' I thought beginning to chicken out. I decided to jump before i was gonna be stuck there for ever. I stood and jumped off. _This is why i don't travel!_

Did you think i was gonna land perfectly fine? Or someone would catch me? Nope. I told you before i had bad luck. I heard a loud _oof_. I think it was me. " _ve~ Germany a flying human!" "vhat vas that" "Oh no Kasumi are you okay"_ was all i heard before i blacked out for the second time today.

All i knew is i was in a dream sort of thing. I was in a black room. It was weird. The walls felt smooth and also bumpy... Omg now I am in a pool of water! Water around swarmed me, it was red... I looked up trying to gasp for breathe before i felt a potato chip hit my head.

Yes, _a potato chip._ I shit you not. I stared at it for a long time before it started to glow white. A hand came out of it and grabbed me whispering words. I screeched loudly and then i suddenly woke up in a room.

I breathed heavily before realizing i wasn't the only one in the room. I looked around and saw 3 people i didn't know and Lupine. Who let me mention, was right in my face "You're awake Kasumi!". I blinked in confusion and everything rushed back to me in a few seconds. "where am i now?" i asked. "My house" a girl with red cat glasses and short brown curly haired replied.

"Then who are those 2 people" I pointed to a brunette man and a blonde man who were standing above me. "We carried you here" The brunette said happily and in a Italian accent. "I carried you here" The blonde replied in a German accent glaring at the brunette who began to rubbing the back of his head lightly laughing.

"What is your names?" I tried asking kindly, though it just sounded awkward. "Oh that is Ludwig, Germany, the blonde one. The brunette is Feliciano vargas, Italy. Though I've never seen them around here before". Ludwig was about to speak before Lovino talked over him, "We were looking for Prussia bird".

"That was a bird?!" I replied shocked. Everyone in the room stared at me, including the curly hair girl who remarked with a "What did you think it was, a chicken?". I blushed in embarrassment "Maybe". She signed "Chickens cant fly". I looked away "Psh i knew that".

"Ve? Do you have the bird with you?" Feliciano asked. I shook my head "No but he was with me before i blacked out". Italy nodded happily "Ve! Germany did you hear that? Maybe Prussia bird is still there, lets go. Bye Kasumi-chan, Lupine-chan, and Skylar-chan!" "Goodbye" and with that Italy pulled Germany out of the apartment.

"I forgot to say thank you" I just realized feeling guilty. Lupine laughed "don't worry about it, just if you see him again say thank you". Skylar who was sitting down before, stood up and went to the fridge to get milk. "Skylar can you also get my Cider" Lupine asked. "get it yourself" She replied sitting back on the couch to do whatever she was doing before, which was reading a book.

"Well then, kasumi. Want to see my White haired room?" Lunpine asked excitedly. "DONT" Skylar yelled eyes wide. Me and Lunpine eyes stared at her. "Whats so wrong about my White haired room?" Lunpine glared. "That place is just scary, Don't scare Kasumi with your... _fetishes_ " Skylar replied angrily.

"THAT ROOM IS FILLED WITH BEAUTY AND HOLY SEXINESS" Lunpine shouted. "THE ONLY BEAUTY IN THIS APARTMENT IS ME NOW SHUT UP" skylar roared back. " _psh narcissist"_ Lunpine muttered. "I am NOT a narcissist" Skylar growled.

Before kasumi could witness the horrid cat fight the two almost started, their was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Skylar sighed getting up to answer the door. Both me and Lunpine kept quite and heard the conversation.

" _the neighbors are complaining again be more quite"_

"Yes landlord"

 _"good. now goodnight"._

I heard a door lock and skylar returned rubbing her eyes. "How late is it?" I asked. "11 pm" Lunpine responded. "Oh that is late".

"I know right? Let me get you a comforter and we'll have a sleepover!" Lunpine said excitedly "I've never had one before". "Its because you scared most of the girls" Skylar responded not looking up smirking. "That must be why i didn't scare you" Lunpine smirked back flipping her hair. "Yea cause i'm not as ugly as other girs, im actually Hot".

"Okay lets watch a movie" kasumi laughed trying to start a new conversation. They all agreed and went through a movie collection thing..

"Lets watch one missed call" Lunpine smiled. Kasumi had no idea what she was in store for..

At the end of the movie we were all wrapped in blankets together, Everyone was scared to wits end. "That ain't no candy" Skylar muttered at the ending credits. "Never again, Don't let lupine pick the Movie" I respoded glaring at lupine who had the most blankets laughing "Psh i wasn't scared...". "wait let me grab a water be right back" Skylar said getting up into the kitchen yet she left the lights off..

"I am very brave, Never forget that" lupine said proudly. "Then why did you yell at the part with- *NO SPOILERS*" I chuckled. "I just was nervous of the tv... screen, Yes. There was a fruit loop" She grinned. Wait when there was a fruit loop on the TV. Before i could ask i heard a creepy "boo".

Me and lupine turned to see Skylaring wearing a black wig and hoodie wearing a creepy smile and not showing her eyes. Me and lupine screeched and I fell off the couch. Screaming of fear changed to laughter. "That is so mean Skylar" I whined laughing. "Welp if you get scared i don't understand how you can look at yourself in the mirror..." Skylar muttered smirking and laid on the couch, After pushing off lupine first of course.

"Okay I'm taking the couch, you guys get the comforter" Skylar said before turning and falling asleep. Me and lupine shared looks before laughing and decided it was a night. I laid down and thought a for a minute.

These people we're so easy to talk to, and i completely forgot my Home sickness. I felt pretty cozy here,and i met amazing people. lupine is really nice and funny, and skylar is Funny also and very mean but in a good way. I chuckled to myself a little bit before closing my eyes tiredly.

Maybe the lady was right, maybe good things will start to happen to me. Thinking that way i couldn't help smiling. I let dreams take over my mind.

 _They're were green dots everywhere, it was like paint. The trees squiggled and flowers were pine straight, yet everything was paper thin. Wind was flipping, clouds were on the ground, water was lava, and everything was frozen._

 _"A world full of insanity who can save and on the long run go ahead try and run ahead but go and run go and find home you'll never will go because the wrong is right and right is wrong so go ahead try you'll never find a way until you go back to the start"._

 _where to go where to run, where shall i go? Where to find out, Who to save, How can i do this?_

 ** _A/N- A little messed up note right? Welp i hope you enjoyed, I will try and update soon so please review! And if you wanna give me ideas please do so cause I'm trying to find ways to connect everything. So thanks for being patient and here is the next chapter =3_**


End file.
